iCrawfield
by ManiiNA
Summary: Cat necesita ayuda y solo podra recurrir a una persona
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!Bueno, este es mi primer crossover, así que no se comó me irá y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el primer cap**

**Sam POV**

_Voy corriendo hacia el bar mas cercano, llevo demasiado tiempo corriendo, ya ni siquiera se porque lo sigo haciendo, veo una silueta, es una mujer de piel un poco pálida y cabello pelirrojo, apenas y le puedo distinguir la cara, se acerca lentamente a mi mientras yo hago lo mismo hacia ella, me llama por mi nombre_

_-Sam-_

_-Quien eres?- Le pregunto extrañada_

_-Sam, te necesito- Parecía que me estuviera rogando_

_-Dime quien eres por favor- Le respondí un tanto asustada_

_-Mi nombre es Catherine, yo soy…_

Escuche la alarma de mi despertador y me levante de golpe

-Demonios!- Grite frustrada

Ya iban varias semanas que tenía el mismo sueño, no sé quien sea Catherine, lo único que se es que ella me necesita, pero no se para que.

Entre a la ducha y me bañe lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar temprano para revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de lo común en la escuela

Cuando llegue a la escuela no vi nada, revise con la mirada todo el perímetro y después esculque en cada lugar y rincón del recinto escolar, como no encontré nada simplemente me fui a mi taquilla y acomode mis libros.

Vi que una persona se acercaba, no sabía quién era o que era lo cual me preocupo, por instinto agarre mis cuchillos y los escondí detrás de mi espalda, a medida que la extraña silueta se acercaba se iba sintiendo un aire cada vez más tenso y una vibración que dejaba mas que claro que no era un humano

-Jennette, soy Tate, no me ataques- Me dijo el vampiro al que yo estaba a punto de atacar

-Pruébalo, ¿Cuál es la anormalidad por la cual Don decidió entrenarme como cazadora?- Le pregunte desafiante

-Eres dividida, esa es la razón- Me respondió el tranquilamente

-Una última pregunta ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?- Solo Spencer, Freddie, Carly y Tate sabían mi nombre completo

-Samantha Jennette Puckett- Volvió a responder tranquilo- Te queda todavía alguna duda de que si soy yo?- Ahora era él quien usaba un tono desafiante

- Si, el Tate que conozco no es una vampiro, ¿Cómo se que no mataste a mi amigo y le sacaste información antes de venir a buscarme para así tratar de engañarme y matarme?- Le respondí con mis cuchillos aun en mi mano agarrados firmemente

El vampiro que al parecer quería hacerse pasar por mi amigo Tate salió a la luz para que yo pudiera verlo y comprobar que era él, aunque conocía su voz era bastante desconfiada, una vez que lo vi guarde mis cuchillos y corrí a abrazarlo

-Tate!- Le grite con alegría mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Jenn!- Me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazó

-Que es lo que haces aquí y porque eres un vampiro?- Le pregunta cuando me separé de él

-No te puedo decir todavía, te diré al terminar tus clases, yo vendré a recogerte, diles a Carly y Freddie que vengan contigo, mándale un mensaje a Spencer para decirle que hoy llegaran un poco tarde para que no se preocupe por ustedes- Me dijo bastante rápido, miró hacia la puerta detrás de él y cuando vio que alguien venía echó a correr y se desapareció.

Volví a mi taquilla a hacer la actividad que realizaba antes de que Tate apareciera

-Hola Sam!- Me saludó Freddie

-Hola Freddie- Le respondí al saludo un poco pérdida

-¿Qué tienes amor?- Me pregunto preocupado- Parece que hubieras pelado con un vampiro y saliste derrotada

-No es eso, aunque si vi a uno, hace unos minutos, se fue en cuanto te vio- Le explique ya saliendo de mi shock temporal

-Y por qué no lo atacaste?- Me pregunto bastante confundido por lo que recién dije

- Porque era Tate- Le dije

-Tate es una vampiro?- Me dijo completamente confundido

-Sí, no sé desde cuándo pero lo es, lo acabo de ver- Le respondí extrañada de lo que estaba diciendo- Oye, porque me dijiste amor?- Le pregunte enojada al caer en la cuenta de cómo me había dicho

-Para ver si así reaccionabas, amor- Me respondió sonriendo

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así- Le dije dándole un beso como ya era mi costumbre al saludarlo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, el tomo mi cintura y también me beso- Ni siquiera tu

-Entonces porque no me golpeaste?- Me preguntó- Antes de que fuéramos novios me golpeaste cuando te dije así para sacarte de tus pensamientos

-Ahí ya, olvídalo, pero que no se te olvide que hoy iremos con Tate después de clases- Le dije para que supiera que haríamos después de clases

-No se me olvida- Me dijo dándome otro beso

-Oigan tortolos estoy aquí, ¿Y Cómo es eso de que irán con Tate después de clases sin mi?- Nos pregunto mi amiga castaña bastante molesta

-Tú también tienes que ir- Le respondí

-Oh, está bien- Dijo ella ya tranquila

Escuché un celular sonar y note que era el de Freddie

-Ahí vengo chicas- Se disculpo alejándose un poco mientras contestaba

**Freddie POV**

Sentí que mi celular vibraba y después lo oí sonar

-Ahí vengo chicas- Me disculpe con ellas alejándome un poco mientras contestaba- Hola?-

-Hola amigo!- Me respondió una voz que conocía muy bien

-Que onda Crispín, que me cuentas amigo?- Le dije

-No mucho, encontré a mi novia pérdida, nos casamos a nuestro estilo, resucite a uno de sus amigos como un ghoul, y convertí a otro- Me dijo como si fuera algo muy normal

-Nada mas eso?- Sabía que debía haber algo más

-Me uní a Mencheres y estoy libre de la línea de Ian- Me dijo completando todo lo que anteriormente me había dicho

-Vaya, pero bueno, cual es el motivo de tu llamada?- Le pregunté

-Ay amigo me conoces muy bien, el motivo es que los quiero ver a ti y a tu novia hoy después de la escuela- Me respondió

-No tengo novia- Mentí para ver si me creía y que me dijera como sabía- Y ya tengo algo que hacer después de clases

-Si tienes novia, no me mientas, te contaré luego como lo sé y tu compromiso entonces será antes de que terminen sus clases, trae a tu novia aquí a Licuados Locos después del almuerzo, tenemos algo que decirles- Con esto corto la llamada sin despedirse

_Un momento dijo tenemos? Quienes serán?..._

**Ok, espero les haya gustado es mi primer crossover, y es de iCarly principalmente por 2 razones, la primera, casi no hay crossovers de iCarly en español y la segunda es que amo iCarly, y es de Night Huntress por que considero esa como la mejor saga literaria de vampiros que existe, eso es todo, dejen reviews diciendo si debo seguir o no**

**BESOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, primero que nada Hola! A todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero justo cuando tuve la computadora perdí el cuaderno en el que tenía el capitulo, y lo acabo de encontrar, amm... por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, cambiare mi nombre de usuario, ahora será Night Angel-MaFy Malfoy, por si ven las historias, para que sepan que no se las plagearon, sin más que decir les dejo el…**

**Capitulo 2**

**Cat POV**

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gregor?- Le pregunte al vampiro frente a mi, no entiendo como es que sé su nombre, solo lo conozco- ¡Respóndeme!- Me empezaba a impacientar._

_-Quiero a tu hermana- ¿De que mierda esta hablando?- Ella me pertenece, ¡La quiero ahora!- Sigo sin entender_

_-¿De que hablas?, yo no tengo hermanas_

_-Claro que si, tienes una hermana de 16 años- Respondió él, tranquila y socarronamente_

_-Imposible- Le respondí fúrica_

_-Es posible, y es real, tú tienes una media hermana de 16 años- Me dijo al parecer sorprendido por mi confusión y mi negación_

_-Dime su nombre- Le ordené- ¡Dímelo!_

Desperté sobresaltada y furiosa, semanas soñando que simplemente lo veía frente a mí, siempre preguntándole que quería y jamás me había respondido hasta ahora, y ahora que por fin el tal "Gregor" habla, me despierto y me quedo con la duda de cuál es el nombre de mi supuesta hermana

-¡Mierda!- No tengo otra forma mejor para expresar mi frustración

-_Si tienes novia, no me mientas_-Decía Bones al parecer hablando por teléfono- _Te contare luego como lo sé_- Me acerqué lentamente a él desde la cama- _Entonces será antes que terminen sus clases, trae a tu novia aquí a Licuados Locos después del almuerzo, tenemos algo que decirles_- *¿Licuados Locos? ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que tramas Bones?*En ese momento termino la llamada.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Extrañamente se sorprendió al notar que estaba justo detrás de él

-Con un amigo Gatita-Contestó dándose la vuelta y besándome-Alístate, nos vamos a Seattle, es urgente- No me moví, necesitaba saber con quién diantres había hablado, y no me movería sino hasta que me lo dijera

-Dime con quién hablaste y porque tenemos que ir a Seattle

-Gatita, no me discutas, por favor, solo necesitas saber que es urgente, y que estas a punto de descubrir porque has tenido esos sueños tan raros y recurrentes- Mi cara seguro fue de sorpresa y confusión ya que se echo a reír- Solo ve a alistarte- Volvió a pedir, yo simplemente no me moví de mi lugar, soltó un respiro de resignación para después decir- Esta bien, te diré, pero en el avión, ahora ve a alistarte- Obedecí sin reclamar, ya había obtenido, al menos parcialmente, lo que quería.

Tome una ducha rápida de 5min, me puse unos vaqueros oscuros, mis botas, una blusa azul oscuro y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

El vuelo duró una hora y fue el más cómodo que he tenido, claro, después de casi haber matado a mi padre y casarme con Bones al estilo vampiro, lo más lógico sería que ir en un vuelo normal, con personas normales a mi alrededor, es la cosa más relajante que hay, en este momento nos encontramos en Licuados Locos, un local muy divertido y con personas una tanto raras sirviendo, o bueno, el gerente es un poco extraño, quiso vendernos tacos y estos estaban incrustados en un palo, sin embargo no me interesa eso, sino más bien, me interesa que lleguen los chicos a los que estamos esperando, ya que me intrigan mucho sus nombres…

**Flashback**

_Estábamos en el avión camino hacia Seattle, hace ya como media hora que despegamos, y me he estado aguantando las ganas de preguntarle a Bones que es lo que ocurre._

_-¡Maldita sea Bones!-Susurré-grité para llamar su atención, a pesar de que no era mi intención- Dime de una buena vez que es lo que pasa_

_-Escucha gatita, no te puedo decir mucho ahora, excepto que nos vamos a reunir con una amigo mío y su novia, tú y ella tienen mucho en común- Me miró y con su simple mirar me pregunto si con eso me quedaba tranquila a lo que yo respondí con mi voz_

_-¿Nada más es eso?¿No me puedes decir más?- Mi tono habría sonado como una súplica para cualquier otra persona, pero era Bones con quien hablaba, no importaba cuanto le fuera a suplicar, no me diría nada más, aunque pensé que al menos valdría la pena intentarlo._

_El simplemente me besó dulcemente y me susurro "__No te diré nada más hasta que estemos con ellos amor"._

_*Maldito vampiro*_

_-Gatita, no me maldigas, además, con todo y lo maldito vampiro que soy te enamoraste de mí- Su tono era una mezcla de diversión y seriedad, después de eso se quedo serio, era claro que no me diría nada más._

**Fin Flashback**

Una vez que llegamos a Seattle nos fuimos directo a un hotel y reservamos una habitación, dejamos nuestras cosas y salimos hacia "Licuados Locos", en el local nos pusimos en la mesa más apartada que pudimos encontrar, la verdad, me alegre de que estuviéramos tan separados del resto, así pasábamos desapercibidos y fuera cual fuera la conversación que tendríamos sería más privada.

-¿Quieren un bagel?- El gerente raro nos ofreció bagels en un palo, otra vez lo rechazamos amablemente- ¿Seguros?- Yo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, ¿no se les ofrece nada más?- Yo estaba a punto de responder cuando Bones me interrumpió diciendo

-Si, hay algo que quisiera que hiciera, ¿le podría decir a Sam y Freddie que vengan con nosotros cuando lleguen?

-Seguro, pero de seguro vendrán dentro de unas 2 horas, espero no les moleste esperar

-Llegaran en unos minutos- Bones respondió muy seguro de sí, el gerente, quien según vi se llamaba o más bien apodaba "T-Bo", asintió y se marcho.

Mi mente divago unos segundo cuando caí en la cuenta de que Bones había dicho "Sam y Freddie", _No, no pueden ser los mismos, ¿o si?, no, no, no, no, no, imposible, espero que no sean los mismos, si lo son…. No, seguro no son los mismos_

-Imposible, obviamente no son los mismos

-¿De qué hablas, gatita?- No me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, por desgracia, eso debió quedarse en mi cabeza

-Ammm…. Nada, nada importante- No le contaría a Bones lo que pasó por mi cabeza hace tan solo unos segundos.

**Freddie POV**

Ya pasaron 2 horas desde que hablé con Crispín, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo y no he podido hablar con Sam

_¡Ring!_

Salí corriendo para llegar a la cafetería y así poder hablar con Sam, llegue corriendo y la busque con la mirada alrededor de la cafetería, la encontré en la fila de la cafetería comprando su almuerzo, Carly y Gibby estaban en nuestra mesa de siempre, mi nerviosismo aumento cuando recordé que había guardias en todas la puertas de la escuela para evitar que saliera de la escuela, desde hace una semana los guardias vigilan las puertas a todas horas para evitar que Sam salga, los demás podemos salir y entrar prácticamente a nuestro antojo.

Me encamine hacia la mesa con la cabeza hecha un remolino de cosas, Sam seguía en la fila esperando poder salir y comerse su comida, pero tal parecía que tardaría unos minutos más

-¿En qué piensas Freddie?- La voz de Carly me sacó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad, entonces me di cuenta de que ya estaba sentado en la mesa junto al lugar de Sam, como siempre.

-En nada importante, solo divagaba- Mentí, mi amiga me lo creyó con facilidad, ser novio de Sam y amigo de Crispín tenía sus beneficios, pero mi mente volvía a llevarme fuera de este mundo otro rato hasta que…

-¡Hola amor!- Sam me saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios mientras se sentaba a mi lado y dejaba su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-Hola Princesa- Le respondí con una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con otra

-¡Por fin!- Exclamo Carly.

**Sam POV**

-¿Por fin que Carls?- Le pregunte a mi amiga tranquilamente.

-Tu noviecito- Dijo señalando a Freddie- ha estado perdido todo el rato que lleva aquí, que fácil han sido unos 20 minutos, Gibby y yo estábamos hablándole y el nomás no volvía a la realidad, le pregunté en que pensaba y volvió al mundo por unos segundos, pero se nos perdió otra vez, y simplemente llegas tú y vuelve a la realidad mágicamente.

-Es cierto, Freddie estaba demasiado ido, parecía que estaba muerto- Dijo Gibby apoyando a Carly.

-Ok, como sea, cambiando de tema- Voltee a ver a Freddie- ¿En qué pensabas amor?

-En cómo le haremos para salir de aquí, o como le haremos para que puedas salir

-¿Por qué…- Carly había empezado a hablar pero yo ya había tomado a Freddie del brazo y nos dirigíamos a la salida de la cafetería, debió de captar la indirecta porque no nos siguió. Una vez fuera de la cafetería solté a Freddie.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?¿Para qué tenemos que salir?-Le pregunté con la duda palpable en mi tono

-Iremos a ver a un amigo mío después del almuerzo, el necesita hablar con nosotros- Me respondió tranquilamente

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras con ello?- La duda seguía bastante presente en su voz, no entendía que teníamos que ver Carly y yo.

-¿Quiénes?¿Tú y Carly?-Yo simplemente asentí- No ira Carly, seremos solo tú y yo- Ahora sí que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío

-Ok, ahora sí que no te entiendo, ¿qué tengo que ver yo?, es amigo tuyo, no mío, ni siquiera lo conozco, si lo conociera ya me habrías dicho su nombre y como no lo has hecho es obvio que no lo conozco, ni de palabra.

-El quiere verte, no te conoce, ni siquiera de palabra, pero me dijo que te llevará

-¿Qué?¿Acaso te dijo "Trae a tu novia" o algo parecido?-Le pregunté confundida y divertido a la vez

- De hecho eso fue lo que dijo- Mi cara era de sorpresa, de seguro- Escucha- El tono de Freddie era serio- Tenemos que salir de aquí después del almuerzo, no sé cómo le haremos pero tenemos que salir, ¿esta bien?

-¿Y si me niego a ir?- Lo reté, no podía obligarme a ir si yo no quería

-Te llevaré cargando si es necesario, pero, de que iras, iras- Su tono era una mezcla de retador, serio y preocupado a la vez

Me sorprendí por la seriedad de su tono, él por lo general no me hablaba así, salvo que fuera algo importante, esa reunión debía ser muy importante

-Está bien, iré- Me rendí, no valía la pena intentar zafarme, Freddie usaba ese tono cuando algo era en verdad importante o cuando había vampiros de por medio, no quería ir, pero no me quedaba de otra, solo espero que esto no nos cause problemas….

**Listo!, esto es todo lo que les daré por hoy, ya tengo que tercero escrito, pero tengo que transcribirlo, de hecho este capitulo sería más largo, pero decidi partirlo, básicamente el 3° ya esta pero ya veré, sin más que decirles excepto que sean compasivos, le den click a ese hermoso botoncito azul con un globito amarillo y me dejen un review, me despido**

**BESOS**


End file.
